I'm always here Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: sad story but fluffy ending. this is my first sad fic, so sorry if it sucks. enjoy!


It had been two weeks since beloved older brother died of leukemia. At this point, not even your boyfriend Dean could cheer you up. Sure, he tried to make you feel better, but you still felt horrible.

You had many fond memories of your older brother. When you thought there was a ghost in your closet when you were six, he pretended punch and kick it around. When you fell out of your guys's tree house when you were 11, he patched your knees up. When creepy guys hit on you, he would hit back. Just in a different way. He was always there for you. Now he wouldn't be there anymore. It broke your heart.

You sat on the couch thinking this, with the TV on. You definitely weren't paying attention. You sat ther in flannel pants, a zip up hoodie, and a t shirt. You stared blankly at the television. All you felt was remorse and sorrow.

"Hey, (F/N). I brought you some food." Dean was holding a bowl of soup with a spoon in it. You looked up at him as he sat himself down next to you.

"Babe, thanks, but I'm not really hungry..." You look down at the ground.

"(F/N), I need to talk to you." He took the remote, and turned off the TV. You say nothing.

"You haven't eaten in a few days and this is the first time I've seen you out of your room or the bathroom in a week." He looked at you directly but you still looked down at the carpet. You thought he would just give up and leave, but to your surprise, he stayed by your side.

"I know you're horribly sad and that your brother meant a lot to you. But you can't just give up. After dad died, all I wanted to do was lock myself in my room with fifty bottles of whiskey. But I didn't. Yeah, I was sad for a _really _long time, but clearly, I didn't give up. And neither should you." His voice was deeper and more serious now.

"Dean..."

"No. I don't wanna hear it!" He cut you off. You finally look up at him, surprised.

"I hate seeing you like this. but you have to get up."

You sat there silently.

"(F/N), get up."

"Dean-"

"I said get your ass up right now!" You looked at him shocked. Dean never yelled at you. Ever. Not even when you truly thought you deserved it.

"Dean, I know your Dad died, but my brother was my only family. This is so much harder! He was the last of my family! He's all I had and now he's gone forever! You hear me?! GONE!" He looked horrified. You ran into the bathroom, tears beginning to run down your face. You locked the door and slouched on the floor.

You hadn't cried since you got the news that your brother died. Now, you let it all out. You thought about your childhood with your brother. Your parents had died when you were little, and your brother was old enough to take care of you on his own. He was everything to you. And now he was gone forever. Tears flowed down your cheeks. You sob and sob. You pull your knees in to your chest and hold your head as you cry.

"(F/N)... (F/N), I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna yell at you. I feel horrible. Please, just let me in." He knocked gently on the door. You drowned him out.

"Please, please. Just let me in. I'm so sorry." He sounded like he might burst out into tears as well.

"Dean... I can't..." You dob more.

Soon, you hear a click of the lock and the door is open. Dean walked over to you slowly.

"(F/N)... (F/N), please look at me." You reluctantly look up. He had tears in his eyes, one slowly falling down his cheek. He sat next to you and pulled you next to you, and held you tightly.

"Dean... I'm sorry." You sobbed.

"No, I'm sorry. I was the ass, here not you. You are in a bad place, it's fine."

"Thank you. But, why are you crying?"

"Seeing you in pain kills me." You bury your face even further into his chest.

"Just cry. Let it out. I'm right here." He hugged you tight. You sob and sob like there is no tomorrow. You could feel him tense up and shiver too.

Once you finish, he picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed you two shared. He laid you down and laid next to you. He held once again.

"Get some sleep, (F/N). I'll be here the entire time."

"Okay. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, (F/N)."


End file.
